Cherry blossoms finally come
by reveriethinker13
Summary: Mai has gotten over Naru, but no new guy has come into view. So she has focused her studies and perfecting her power power that seem to keep growing, everything will when the cherry blossoms open and the spring finally comes. T unil future chapters


Okay I don't own any of the characters or the ghost hunt its self so I hope you enjoy!!!!

Cherry blossoms finally come

Chapter one

Mai's POV

It was a new day, and spring had finally come after a long winter. Mai sat on a bench in the park where the Cherry Blossoms were about to bloom. The fact that they had not blossomed yet was unusual for this time of year.

Mai sat on a bench under the pink blossoms looking up into the sky with serenity graced her face as she looked up into the sky. The scenery was like something out of a dream the grass as green as emeralds the smell of sweet cherry blossoms ready to open filled her nostrils, and the sky raw orange, pink , and blue mixed the sky on a blur of colors trying to mix into one but never able to connect with each color.

She had left the office early to get here. She and Naru had had another augment which ended with her getting mad and storming off, but this time she had just left the office. This was something she had never done before and she was glad she had done it. No matter how mad Naru was at her. Or worried everyone else was they could all wait until after the sunsets and she has her moment.

It had been over two years after Naru had left with Gene's body. She still remembered the night she had said that she loved him and he had rejected her. This memory may not have been a happy one when it happened but she was glad that it happened. She had moved on from Naru now he was just a friend/ boss to her.

A smile spread across her face as she thought of the memories she shared with everyone these past years. While the sunset lay before her and the people passed her without another look. Mai had grown in these past years she had become 2 inches taller, and a little more busty, she had kept her Pete figure all these years and she was glad. She had also grown her hair to shoulder length. Her taste in clothes had also mature know she was wearing Dark blue skinny jean with knee high black high heeled shoes, a white t-shirt that hugged he curves perfectly, and a light gray vest , she had even started to wear a little bit of makeup…. She had grown a lot indeed ever her powers had grown along with the her control of them

As she got up to leave but as she began to walk her foot had caught on the side of the pavement and she saw the ground begin to come toward her. She quickly shut her eyes and braced for impact against the hard unforgiving ground, but as she closed her eyes another thing happened.

Strong yet gentle arms embraced her and lifted her up so that she did not hit the ground. Her eyes opened in surprise. Still in a state of shock she looked up into the face of her savior.

Mai's eyes widened even more and the shock she was still recovering from came back in a tidal wave that left her speechless. His hair was black as a ravens back so deep that she just wanted to touch it. His eyes are what really captivated her was his bright green eyes the color of emeralds that sparked with life and mischief. Then he smiled and it seemed to be lit with the setting sun. She had never felt this way for any guy, not even when she was in love with Naru. He was perfect for he even though they had not even said a word to each other she felt as if she had met him before ( yes I know this whole scene is kind of cliché).

"You alright there, you could have taken a nasty fall" he smiled at her it was a genuine smile that warmed her heart, like the soft glow of the sun. She smiled back at him "Thanks, a lot, I would have been really taken a bad fall if you didn't catch me" still smiling realized she could feel his lean muscle under his shirt… Then she realized that her hands were on his chest and his arms were still around her waist causing her to blush. He was still smiling at her and she had the distinct feeling that he knew this to.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!!! Tell me what you think and what could have been better!!! Thanks!!!!


End file.
